L'union fait la force
by laurette09
Summary: Deux mondes parallèle qui s'unissent pour combattre une menace. Prue va dans le monde de Harry Potter pour aider à vaincre voldemort avant que celui ci, décide d'envahir son monde. Prue est vivante. L'histoire reprend toute de suite après le dernier épisode la série charmed. (saison 8). Harry Potter juste avant la 3ème année. pendant l'été.
1. Chapitre 1

Les personnages et le monde de Haryy Potter ne m'appartiennent pour le monde de Charmed. Ils appartiennent à J. et Constance

Bonne lecture

ps : étant dyslexique , je suis pas très forte pour les fautes d'orthographe . Je fait de mon mieux, soyez indulgent .

Chapitre un : une journée banal

Ce fut une journée banal à San Francisco, nos sœurs préférés venaient de se lever. Prue, Paige, Piper et Phoebe prenaient le petit déjeuner avec leurs amours de leurs vie sauf Prue qui était toujours et encore célibataire. Justement ce fut la discussion du petit déjeuner.

\- Tu compte rester encore longtemps célibataire, tu es la plus vielle, faut peut être pensé à réduire tes exigences.- dit Piper

\- C'est sur qu'à force de chercher l'homme parfait tu vas rester vielle fille- dit Phoebe

\- De plus tu n'auras bientôt plus l'âge pour avoir des enfants -dit Paige

\- Ça va, j' ai encore le temps, je suis pas si vielle que ça et puis je suis sur, j'ai le sentiment que cette année sera la bonne.

\- Oui j'y crois pas trop… chuchota piper à ces deux autres sœur, elles gloussèrent toutes les 3.

\- Tu as dit quoi ? Dit Prue

\- Rien rien t'inquiète répondit immédiatement Paige, faisant rigoler Piper et Phoebe

\- Bon pour ce qui est de l'organisation de la journée comment ça se passe, a demandé Léo

\- Chérie, a répondu piper, tu doit faire les courses et les tâches inscrites sur le papier accroché au frigo.

\- Piper, dit léo tu es au courant que je travail aussi, je suis directeur à l'école de magie et je donne des cours aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus au chômage technique , du à ma conditions de mortel.

-Oui oui je sais mais je pensais que tu pourrais finir un peu tôt, récupéré les enfants, et faire les quelques courses manquantes pour la maison. Sinon à quoi ça sert d'être directeur si tu ne peux pas finir à l'heure que tu veux quand tu en as besoins. Il y a des courses urgentes et les tâches que j'ai marqué c'est des choses que je peux pas faire moi même, un truc d'homme : bricolage, plomberie... Après tout ta couverture d'être lumière était bien un homme à tout faire. Avec mon restaurant qui ouvre, je suis désolé chérie mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Nous en avons discuté quand je t'ai dit que je voulais reprendre la cuisine, ouvrir mon restaurant, que pendant un moment il faudra se partager les tâches. Je suis désolé, dans quelque temps je t'en demanderai moins, j'ouvre bientôt et le temps que la clientèle arrive, je serais plus disponible .

\- Oui piper, je te promet que j'irais faire les cours vers 16h et si je rentre tôt à la maison je ferais un maximum de tâches possibles.

-Merci mon chérie.

Piper et Léo s'embrassèrent.

\- Je peux peut être vous aider si vous voulez. L'avantage d'être un cupidon c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment d'horaire du moment que je forme des couples dans la journée. Proposa coop

\- Ça serait super dit Léo et piper en même temps

\- Merci mon amour dit Phoebe en l'embrassant

\- Et toi, Phoebe qu'elle est ta journée ?

\- Je vais au journal aujourd'hui, hier j'ai reçu pleins de courriers. Même si je sais que je ne peut pas répondre à tous le monde, j'aime bien faire tout mon possible pour répondre à un maximum de personne- Phoebe

\- Moi je doit aller avec Léo à l'école de magie pour former la futur génération.- dit Paige pas si enthousiaste que ça

\- Ça n'as pas l'air de t'emballer - Prue

\- C'est pas ça , j'ai donner volontiers mon poste de directeur à Léo pour ne pas voir les fondateurs et finalement je suis quand même bloquée à l'école de magie avec eux- Soupira Paige

\- Le principal c'est de faire ce que tu aimes, les fondateurs tu les oublies, tu n'est pas obligée de leurs parlés, tu leurs dit bonjour et tu vas dans ta classe. C'est pas comme si tu étais la directrice où tu es obligé de faire des réunions avec eux . Moi j'ai rendez vous avec plusieurs stars avec un ego surdimensionné pour les prendres en photo. Mais je reste professionnels et j'oublie leurs côté extravagant. Prue

Paige hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle est d'accord

-Ensuite je m'occuperai du P3, je passerais pour régler les papiers et voir si tout est en ordre -Prue

Depuis que Piper a décidé d'ouvrir son restaurant, elle a moins le temps de s'occuper du P3. Les sœurs s'occupent du bar à tour de rôle en fonction de leurs disponibilités. Mais avec un personnel efficace qu'elles ont maintenant , elles n'ont pratiquement plus rien à gérer. Juste l'administration et l'organisation de soirée à thème privé ou publics lors de fêtes nationales.

\- Henry tu as prévu quoi aujourd'hui ? – s'enquit Billy

\- Et ben la routine, je doit aller voir quelques adolescents que j'ai arrêté et réinséré. Vérifier s'ils s'adapte bien dans leurs travails et s'ils sont en ordre avec leurs logements. Ensuite j'irais au poste faire mes rapports. Et toi Billy ?- Henry

\- oh , ben moi je vais aller à la fac, je n'ai pas encore d'idée sur ce que je veux faire, j'ai pris rendez vous avec une conseillère d'orientation. Mais j'hésite avec un travail lié a la me vois mal vivre ma vie sans ou limité. Mais j'aimerais bien obtenir un diplôme au moins pour m'assurer un éventuel travail dans le monde «normale». - dit Billy en souriant

\- Tu veux mon avis, c'est une très bonne idée- souris Phoebe

\- merci -souris également Billy

\- Bon c'est pas tout, mais c'est l'heure d'aller travailler.- Piper

Les sœurs ainsi que leurs maris pour certaines d'entres elles, sont parties travailler pour la journée. Une journée qui semblais commencer pourtant banalement . Mais des événements à venir vont changer cette fameuse routine que les sœurs apprécient, en véritable chaos… mais pas forcément dans le mauvais sens du terme….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux : le début des problèmes

Pendant que tout le monde travailles, un fondateur se matérialise dans le bureau de Léo.

\- Léo puis-je vous parlez un instant ? s'il vous plaît.

\- Oui bien sur – répondit Léo

\- Nous sommes inquiet, depuis que les sœurs ont détruit la triade et que Billy a tué sa sœur devenue malheureusement un démon redoutable. Ils n'y a pas eu d'autres menaces. Les démons réorganise l'enfer. Comme promis par les démons Nomed et Zohar et le pactes qu'ils ont fait avec les sœurs.- le Fondateur

\- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? - Léo

\- Oui effectivement, grâce aux sœurs le monde connaît une paix qu'elle n'a jamais connu jusqu'à présent.

Léo commença à froncer les sourcils. _si tout vas bien, pourquoi ils s'inquiètent_ pensa Léo

A moins que …

\- A voir ta tête je crois que tu as deviné ce que j'essaie de te dire. C'est dommage que tu ne sois plus fondateur ou être de lumière,je t'es toujours apprécier. J'ai toujours pensé que le faite que tu es une vie de famille te permettrait d'améliorer la vie magique et non magique. Avoir une idée de comment ça se passe en bas de manière physique je veux dire, nous permettrait d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble et de prendre de meilleurs décisions. Malheureusement je suis un des rares à penser comme ça . - Soupira le fondateur

\- Merci pour ton soutient, mais je pense que j'ai trouvé le bon équilibre dans ma vie. Avoir une vie de famille que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à oublier mais tout en aidant la communauté magique et faire le bien autour de moi.- Léo

\- Oui je pense aussi que tu as trouvé ta vocation même si parfois j'aimerai avoir ton avis sur certains problème… Cela dit, je pourrais te demandé parfois conseil sur des hypothétiques problèmes – répondit le fondateur avec un clin d'œil.

Pour réponse Léo lui sourit.

\- Bon revenons au sujet pour lequel je suis là, comme tu l'as compris, nous craignions une nouvelle menace mais pas n'importe laquelle. Nous pensons avec l'ange du destin, que cette menace viendrait' un autre monde. Tu sais qu'ils existent des mondes parallèles aux nôtres et des mondes complètements différents ou du moins qui fonctionnent différemment.

Nous ne savons pas d'où proviendrait cette menace mais plusieurs problèmes s'y ajoutent.

Tout d'abord, comme je viens de le dire, on ne connaît pas le monde dans lequel la menace proviendrait. Deuxièmement, on ne sait pas comment fonctionne ce monde. Troisièmement, j'ai peur que les démons de notre monde et cette fameuse menace fassent alliances quand les deux mondes se révélera à l'autre . Et j'en passe pleins d'autres.

\- Alors que veut tu que l'on fasses.

Le fondateur soupira de nouveau .

\- Je sais que tu n'es plus fondateur mais je sais que tu es toujours présent quand les sœurs ont des problèmes donc tu vas leurs dire tous ce que je vais te raconter . Ce que nous voulons, c'est que les sœurs fassent des recherches sur différents mondes qui pourrait poser problème. Pour cela, tu vas avoir besoins de contacter une personne encore plus haut placé que nous. En faite ils surveillent les différents mondes. Je vais te donner une formule qui fonctionnent avec une très grande quantité de magie. On auras besoins du pourvoir des 3 voir des 4. Une fois que vous l'avez contacter, vous lui demanderais qu'elles sont les mondes qui pourrait menacer la notre. Il va vous un recueil sur les mondes, ainsi Phoebe pourra le consulter et essayé d'avoir une prémonition. Une fois que vous connaîtrez le monde, il faudra envoyé une des sœurs dans ce monde pour se renseigner, la sœur devra s'infiltrer, voir aider si besoin. La sœur fera ensuite venir les autres, pour aider à vaincre la menace et s'assurer que personne dans le monde viendra menacer la notre. Je pense que Prue sera la bonne candidate, elle est l'aîné. Sans elle, il y aura toujours le pouvoir des 3 et elle n'est pas mariée, peut être qu'elle trouvera l'amour de sa vie- s'exclama le fondateur avec une clin d'œil.

\- Peut tu m'en dire plus sur cette personne qui est plus haut gradé ? - demanda Léo

\- Normalement non, mais vu les circonstances il me semble que plus vous avez des informations mieux c'est . Alors cette personne, considère là comme un fondateur, sont rôle est de connaître uniquement les autres mondes. Pour cela il possède un livre dans lequel est répertorier les mondes existant, un peu comme le livre des ombres, sauf qu'à la place des démons ce sont des univers parallèles. A chaque fois qu'un monde nouveau apparaît, il l'inscrit dans le livre ainsi il garde une trace de chaque monde existant. Je pense que le mieux c'est que Phoebe feuillette le livre avec ses sœurs et comme je l'ai dit tout a l'heure, elle aura peut être une prémonition.

\- Merci, dès que nous avons trouvé le monde dans laquelle il y a la menace je te prévient

\- Merci Léo , tient voici la formule

et ainsi le fondateur s'éclipsa, laissant seul Léo avec sa propre réflexion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : A la recherche de la menace

Depuis quelque temps maintenant, tout le monde prenait le petit déjeuner et le souper au manoir. Pourquoi, tout simplement parce que Piper avait décider de transformer ses sœurs en cobayes. En effet, elle avait besoin de volontaire pour goûter ses différentes recettes qu'elles voulaient proposer au restaurant. Bien sur pour plus de faciliter, tout le monde est revenu vivre au manoir. Ils se sont partagé les différentes chambres avec les différents couples. Ainsi Prue et Billy sont allées s'installer dans la chambre de Piper et Léo. Paige, Henry , Phoebe et Coop ont partagé une chambre et il y avait une chambre pour les enfants. C'était un peu un camping de vacances, les sœurs auraient pus dire non mais comment dire, on ne dit pas non à une Halliwell. Ceci explique pourquoi tout le monde était au manoir pour le petit déjeuner et pourquoi tout le monde était assis à la table, attendant le plat de Piper.

Une fois que le repas avait bien commencer, Léo racla sa gorge et annonça qu'il devait parler d'un sujet important. Ainsi, il raconta aux 4 sœurs la discussions qu'il a eu avec le fondateur. Bien sur, Piper n'était pas très contente car encore une fois les fondateurs et la magie mettaient en péril sa vie elle n'était pas la seul dans ce cas . Tout le monde est allé se coucher, se promettant de régler le problème ne travail puisque c'est le week-end .

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde déjeuna, Piper avait encore une fois réussi tout ses mets, elle avait vraiment un don pour la cuisine.

Ensuite, les sœurs ont décidé d'appeler cet inconnu. Elles ont décidé d'utilisé le pouvoir des 4,

« J'en appelle au pouvoir supérieur

que cette inconnu viennent à cette heure

afin de nous aider a résoudre le problème que nous nous posons

et qu'il réponde à nos questions»

un mini cyclone apparu dans le grenier faisant apparaître le gardien des mondes

\- Normalement je vous enverrais balader, aucun sorcier ou sorcière n'a le droit de m'invoquer. Déjà il faudrait être puissant pour envisager de le faire. Mais vu la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez , je vais faire une exception à cette règle. Faut dire aussi que l'ange du destin est venu me voir et ma prévenu de ma futur invocation. Bon mettons nous au travail. Je suppose que Phoebe est l'une d'entre vous.

Les sœurs un peu abasourdi par le discours de ce gardien on vite repris contenance, Phoebe s'approcha et dit

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je suis effectivement Phoebe.

\- Enchanté également. Votre réputation n'est plus à et vos sœurs avez fait des exploits. Voici le livre, j'ai le pressentiment que je peux vous faire confiance, en plus y à votre réputation. Je vous laisse feuilletez le livre, il reviendra tout seul quand vous aurez trouvé ce que vous cherchez. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée sur la question. En effet, les mondes peuvent évoluer , un monde qui paraîtrait sans danger peut vite le devenir. Il suffit d'un psychopathe (dans le mauvais sens du terme. Bien évidemment il y a des personnes atteintes de cette maladie qui ne sont pas méchants. Je fait une distinction entre la maladie et la façon de parler). Mais pour pouvoir menacer un autre mondes il faudrait posséder un moyen d'y avoir accès. Je vous conseille d'abord de regarder les monde où il y a de la magie . Si ça ne donne rien, regarder les autres mais vous allez déjà en éliminer pas mal. Le livre est classé par thème. C'est à dire qu'il y a une catégorie monde magique, ainsi sa sera plus facile . Je vous souhaite bonne chance mesdemoiselles, au revoir .

Et il disparu, laissant les filles encore plus abasourdi qu'auparavant, avec le fameux livre.

\- Eh ben il va vite celui là . Dit Paige

\- En plus il est canon- Phoebe

-PHOEBE, cria les filles

\- ben quoi ? -Phoebe

\- tu es marié ! et en plus je ne pense pas qu'il est le droit de se marier.- Piper

Phoebe roula des yeux

\- Je ne parlais par forcément pour moi , on est pas tous mariée ici et comme si ça allait nous empêcher le faite que sa soit interdit.

\- Phoebe je te remercie mais je t'es pas demandé de me chercher un mari je peux le faire moi même. Cependant tu as raison il est plutôt pas mal. Mais on a déjà eu trop de problème comme ça . Je veux pas en rajouter.- Prue

\- Comme tu veux Prue.

\- Bon est si on commençait le boulot , plus vite on commence plus vite on a fini – Piper

Quelques heures plus tard….

\- Toujours pas de prémonition Phoebe – Paige

\- Non toujours pas – répondit Phoebe

-Mais il y a combien de monde magique sérieusement ?- dit Paige

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il faut continuer, il en va de notre monde, de leur monde et des autres aussi. Car si la menace accède à notre monde, il peut envahir les autres aussi – dit Prue

\- Tu as raison continuons – a répondu Piper

une vingtaine de minute plus tard…

Phoebe tourna une page du livre et eu une prémonition. Elle a pu voir un bébé d'environ un an et demi en danger. Ça mère vient de se faire tuer sous ces yeux . La personne qui as tué la mère, tente de tuer le bébé mais heureusement il s'en sort avec un cicatrise en forme d'éclair sur le front. Puis elle voit le même méchant s'attaquer à une adolescent. C'était le bébé qui a survécu, elle l' a reconnu la cicatrice. Puis un dernier flash où elle voit les différents mondes envahient par les démons et le méchant dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom.

Cette prémonition était violente car elle a ressenti les émotions des personnes qu'elle a pus voir. De l'amour pour la mère qui s'est sacrifié pour son bébé. Une pur haine pour le méchant et du courage pour l'ado qui devait affronter son destin dont il a rien demandé . Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il vit la même situations qu'elle et ses sœurs. Un destin qu'on a pas demandé mais qu'on ait obligé de suivre pour le bien des autres , de nos proches et de nous même . Même s'il y a une légère différence, les sœurs ont affrontés leurs destin alors qu'elles étaient plus âgé .

Pauvre garçon finit par penser Phoebe. Puis elle raconta sa prémonition à ses sœurs, le livre disparut puis un blanc s'installa laissant aux sœurs le temps de réfléchir un peu à tout ces informations.

Puis Léo apparus, demandant où en était les recherches. Phoebe expliqua de nouveau la situation.

Léo à ensuite appelé le fondateur pour lui expliquer également leur découverte.

Les filles ont réfléchis comment gérer le problème. Elles ne voulaient pas se séparer de l'une d'entre-elles. Billy arriva à ce moment là.

\- Je peux y aller moi !

-Non Billy, tu as la fac et puis tu es trop impulsive- dit Piper

\- Elle a raison, tu as ton diplôme à préparer- dit Phoebe

\- De plus, même si je sais que tu as beaucoup progressé depuis la première fois qu'on ta vue, tu n'es pas encore prête à aller dans un autre monde. - dit Prue

\- comment tu le sais? - Billy

\- Je le sais crois moi, en 7 ans, nous avons vécu tant de choses, entre autres: les démons. Bien sur, nous sommes allées dans d'autres mondes mais toujours lié au notre magiquement parlant: l'enfer les créatures magiques... Mais jamais , je dit bien jamais nous sommes allées dans un monde inconnu, un monde où on a aucune documentation dessus , on va y aller à l' pourras venir avec les autres,une fois que l'une d'entre nous se sera renseigné un peu sur le monde d'accord -dit Prue

-D'accord. Qui vas y aller? - Billy

\- Je pense que c'est Paige ou moi qui doit y aller. Il est important de garder le pouvoir des 3 car on ne sait jamais quel démon peut venir nous attaquer. Même si, nous avons un accord avec eux, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir comme on dit. De plus, si la menace vient dans notre monde avant que Paige ou moi puisse l'arrêter, il vaut mieux garder le pouvoir des 3 ici. Je suis également d'accord avec le fondateur qui as parlé avec Léo. Je suis célibataire, je n'est pas un mari qui m'attend à la fin de la journée. Bien sur, il y a vous, mais on a tous compris que l'une d'entre nous doit y aller. En faite, je suis le meilleur choix.

Un blanc s'installa, laissant aux sœurs un moment pour accepter ce que venait de dire Prue. Mais il n y avait aucun doute dessus, Prue était le meilleur choix.Même si l'idée de laisser une sœur en pleine nature comme on dit dans un monde que l'on ne connaît pas ne plaisait guère à personne.

Piper a soudainement eu une idée.

\- Prue, comment vas-tu nous donner les informations nécessaire ?

\- C'est un monde magique, peut être que je peut utilisé ma propre magie pour vous envoyer de temps en temps une lettre avec les informations que j'aurais trouvé. S'il existe dans ce monde, des ordinateurs, je peux également vous envoyer un mail tout les jours ,vous racontant ma journée. On ne coupera pas définitivement les ponts. Je dirais même que si Skype existe et si c'est possible de le faire entre nos deux mondes, on pourra se voir tout les jours, sans se perdre de vue. Comme dit Grand-mère rien n'est impossible avec la magie, il suffit d'y croire.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je vais préparer quelques affaires et rassembler une somme assez conséquente d'argent pour que je puisse vivre là bas.- Prue

Prue partie préparer ses affaires avec le minimum possible. Elle devait également appelé son patron pour lui dire qu'elle démissionner. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps, elle devra rester là-bas, donc elle devait penser à tout avant de partir. En retirant l'argent à la banque, elle sait posé la question, _est ce que le monde là-bas utilise la même monnaie? Si ce n'est pas le cas, est qu'elle pourrait utilisé la magie pour transformer la monnaie d'ici en monnaie de là bas? Là encore si ce n'est pas le cas, elle devra trouver un moyen de gagn_ _er_ _sa vie_.

Après une journée remplie, elle alla mangé avec ses sœurs pour le dîner. Après une longue discussion, elles se sont misent d'accord, Prue partirait lundi, après demain , laissant ainsi une journée pour profiter des ses sœurs et inversement. Et également, ce préparer à partir.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: une nouveau départ

La journée du dimanche passa très rapidement, les filles ont profitées du peux de temps qu'elles avaient. Elles sont rester essentiellement dans le manoir à discuter, à jouer à des jeux de sociétés, s'amuser avec les enfants et une soirée TV avec pop corn, crème glacé et toutes cochonneries de ce genre.

Le lundi matin arriva, c'était l'heure du départ. Pour que Prue rejoigne le fameux monde, les sœurs ont décidées d'utilisé le pouvoir des 3. Dans le livre, il n'y avait aucune instruction précise sur comment aller dans ce monde, elles devaient se débrouillaient seul encore une fois.

Prue embrassa tout le monde, et dit au revoir.

Puis les 3 sœurs ont récités la formule magique:

«Aider notre sœur à accéder a ce monde

pour qu'elle puissent le sauver grâce à son âme vagabonde

qu'elle atterrisse dans un endroit où elle ne soit pas en danger

afin que son destin puisse se réaliser»

Et avec un lumière blanche Prue disparu, laissant ses sœur seuls.

Prue se retrouva dans un bureau. La pièce circulaire comporté plusieurs fenêtres, une avec vue sur des montagnes, une autre sur un terrains où il y a des barres métallique verticale avec tout en haut de ces barres, un cercle constitué du même métal, où un ballon de foot peut passer. Elle se demander à quoi ça pouvait servir. Les murs sur la pièce comportaient beaucoup de tableaux, peut être des anciennes personnes qui ont occupées ce bureau ou bien, cela pouvait être juste une œuvre d'art. Le mur situé immédiatement derrière le bureau comporte une étagère sur laquelle est rangé un chapeau(Choixpeau magique). Une épée (de Gryffondor) est conservée dans une vitrine à côté. Un autre mur du bureau offre une cheminé sur lequel est déposé un bol contenant une poudre.

Le bureau est un énorme meuble aux pieds en forme de serres. La surface est totalement polie, bien qu'elle soit couverte de paperasse. Il y avait aussi un pot d'encre en argent avec une jolie plume écarlate sur le bureau. Le bureau fait face à la porte où débouche la gargouille . Il y avait également une chaise pour un visiteur.

Derrière la porte, se tient un perchoir doré sûrement pour un oiseau (en faite, c'est plutôt pour le phoenix Fumseck, mais dans le monde de charmed, cet animal est une créature mystique. Bien que ça n'empêche pas les sœurs dans voir un, un jour).

Prue se demandait où elle a pu atterrir. Puis chercha un moyen de sortir du bureau avant que le propriétaire arrive. Elle ne trouva aucune porte aucun escalier. Elle se demandait comment les personnes accéder à ce bureau. Était-ce une salle condamné ? Prue rejeta immédiatement cette idée , trop d'objet de valeur était dans cette salle pour qu'elle le soit. Après mur réflexion, la seule solution pour pouvoir sortir était la magie mais comment ? Elle ne connaissait pas les pratiques magiques de ce monde. D'ailleurs à propos de magie, Prue se demandait si elle avait encore ses pouvoirs personnelles. Elle essaya de déplacer par la pensée le bol remplis de poudre sur la cheminé . Le résultat était sans appel, son pouvoir de télékinésie fonctionner. Elle essaya de se projeter test était positif. _Bon j'ai mes pouvoirs personnels_ pensa Prue. Pour sortir, elle tenta une formule magique. Mais cela n'a pas abouti. Est ce que les formules ne marchent pas ici ? Ou bien…

Elle tenta de changer la couleur des rideaux, et là par contre, le sort a fonctionné. Elle a rendu les rideaux à son état d'origine. _Bon je crois que je suis bloqué ici, jusqu'à quelqu'un arrive_ fut les penser de Prue.

Quelques heures plus tard…

Prue commencer à perdre patience. _J_ _'espère que je ne vais pas rester bloquer pendant plusieurs jours_. A ces pensées, Prue attendis un bruit, elle se tourna vers le bruissement puis aperçu des escaliers apparaître. Elle entendit des pas qui montent. Elle se prépara, après tout elle ne sait pas où elle atterrit, peut être que la personne va l'attaquer. Elle va tout faire pour que ça se déroule de manière pacifiste. Et la rencontre a eu lieu, un silence de quelques seconde a permis à chaque personne d'étudier l'inconnu qu'il avait en face de lui. Pour Prue, elle observa le propriétaire du bureau qui venait de faire son entrer. Enfin elle supposait que c'était le propriétaire. c'était un personne d'un certain âge (pour pas dire vieux mdrr), grand et mince avec des cheveux argenté et une barbe qui lui descendent jusqu'à la taille. Il a un nez très long et tortueux. Ses yeux sont bleus étincelants, sondeur et malicieux même si a cette instant, ils reflétaient plus de la surprise. Il avait des lunettes en demi lune. Il porte une longue robe bleu . Prue pensa qu'il avait un peu l'allure d'un fondateur. Dumbledore a été surpris de constater qu'une inconnue, sois dans son bureau . C'était une femme mince , d'un 1,58 m avec des cheveux brun long , les yeux vert .

Elle avait l'air un peu perdu ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait. Dumbledore pensa peut être qu'elle avait atterris par hasard dans son bureau. Même si c'était très peu probable. En effet son bureau était protégé par une barrière magique qu'il avait mise en place lui-même . il y avait que deux moyens d'accéder a son bureau : soit par la Gargouille avec le mot de passe. Pour cela, il fallait que la personne connaissent le mot de passe. Et comme c'est lui qui le donne, il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas donné à cette personne. Le deuxième moyen, était par la cheminée mais Dumbledore devait donner son accord pour que la personne puisse accéder à son bureau. Il y avait bien un troisième moyen , mais c'était peu probable. C'est à dire, réussir à traverser la barrière malgré la puissante magie. C'était une idée presque ridicule pourtant Dumbledore n'a pas pu s'empêcher de garder cette solution en tête . Le plus probable c'était que quelqu'un lui avait donner son mot de passe., mais pour une raison qu'il ne pourrait expliquer, cela sonner faux.

Prue voulu intervenir avant qu'il décide de l'attaquer :

\- Excusez moi, je pense que nous allons avoir une longue et riche discussion sur ma présence ici. Je voulais avant tout vous dire que je ne voulait pas débarquer dans ce Bureau. Qui est sûrement le votre d'ailleurs. Je ne compte pas vous attaquer, je viens de manière pacifiste. Sauf bien sur, si c'est vous qui attaquer le premier. Dans ce cas là, ce serait pour me défendre. J'en profite également pour vous demander comment sortir d'ici. J'ai essayé mais sans résultats. Pouvez vous me dire comment ?

\- Je ne compte pas vous attaquer soyez rassurer. En effet je pense que discuter serait une bonne solution et notamment sur votre présence ici. Et non, je vous ne donnerait pas le moyen de sortir d'ici. En tout cas pas avant que je me fasse une idée de qui vous êtes. Et si je peux vous faire confiance ou pas.

\- Oui je comprend très bien, j'aurais fait pareil. Juste avant de commencer à vous raconter mon histoire. Pouvez vous m'éclaircir deux choses.

Prue devait s'assurer qu'elle était bien dans un autre monde. Dumbledore hocha la tête et répondit :

\- Nous sommes à l'école de magie de Poudlard et je suis le directeur.

\- Comment avez vous su que je voulais vous poser cette question ? Demanda Prue étonner

-Vous avez l'air complètement perdu.J'en ai déduis que vous vouliez savoir où vous vous trouvez. Par contre, pour le deuxième point, je ne sais pas ce que sais. Mais mon instinct me dit que je ne serais pas déçu. Je vous écoute.

\- Connaissez vous les fondateurs, les êtres de lumières et les sorcières Halliwell ?

\- Je suppose que vous ne parlez pas des fondateurs de l'école.

Prue hocha la tête pour confirmer.

-Dans ce cas là, je ne connaît pas les fondateurs, ni les restes d'ailleurs.

Prue fronça les sourcils. Elle était bien dans un autre monde. Elle n'a jamais entendu parlé de l'école de Poudlard et ils ne connaissait pas les principaux acteurs de leurs monde magique. Et bien qu'elle n'est pas un égo surdimensionné comme les stars qu'elle photographie, elle doit bien avoué que sa famille est une légende dans le monde magique. Partout dans le monde a entendu parlé des sœurs halliwell. Pendant que Prue réfléchissait, Dumbledore est allé préparer du thé puis est aller s'asseoir et se racla sa gorge pour attirer l'attention de Prue.

\- Je vous propose de vous asseoir également, du thé peut être ? proposa Dumbledore à Prue.

Prue se dirigea vers la chaise, s'assit et bu une gorgé du thé.

\- Commençons alors, je suis Prue… Prue Halliwell

\- Et moi c'est Albus Dumbledore.

\- Enchanter de faire votre connaissance. Je vais vous expliquer comment je suis arriver ici en espérant que vous me croirait.

Prue se jeta a l'eau

\- Je viens d'un autre monde, je vous ais parlé de fondateur et d''être de lumière. Les fondateurs, parfois appelés les Aînés, forment un conseil de puissants Êtres de lumières qui conseillent et régissent les forces du bien. Les Fondateurs sont d'anciens Êtres de lumière qui ont vu leurs pouvoirs évoluer pour permettre de guider les forces du bien dans le but d'aider les êtres de lumières à guider et protéger les sorcières, sorciers et futurs êtres de lumières.

Les Fondateurs se trouvent dans les cieux et communiquent avec les sorcières à travers les êtres de lumières qui leur sont attribués, en leur donnant des messages et en les avertissant des menaces imminentes. Les Fondateurs peuvent aussi interférer dans la vie des mortels ou des êtres magiques quand ils le jugent nécessaires.

Bien qu'ils soient puissants et qu'ils aient une grande influence, les Fondateurs ne sont pas la plus haute autorité magique puisque les Fondateurs dépendent eux aussi des Anges du Destin.

Dumbledore interrompis pour poser une question à Prue :

\- Quand vous parlez de bien et de mal, vous parlez de bon sorciers et mauvais sorciers qui ont approuver les ténèbres ?

Dumbledore voulez parlé de «vous savez qui» mais pensa que le moment n'était pas encore approprié

\- Oui mais dans mon monde il n'y a pas que des mauvais sorciers, nous avons aussi des démons. Mon rôle en tant que bonne sorcière est de protéger les innocents contre les démons. Pour la raison pour laquelle je vous ais demandé si vous connaissait ma famille, c'est parce que nous sommes très connu dans le monde magique. Nous venons de la lignée de sorcière la plus puissante et avec mes sœurs nous avons un pouvoir très puissants que personnes, même dans notre famille ne possède. Je ne connaît pas le monde magique chez vous, mais chez moi chaque sorcier a un pouvoir personnel. Le mien c'est la télékinésie.Je peut aussi me projetait astralement. Dans notre famille, les sorcières ou sorciers, peuvent obtenir le pouvoir de télékinésie, de prémonition et le pouvoir de figer le temps et de l''accélérer dans le but de faire exploser les objets.Les deux derniers pouvoirs énoncer: figer et exploser en font qu'un. Ensuite pour les autres pouvoirs que l'on acquirent se sont les fondateurs qui décide de nous les donner ou non. La projection astral n'a pas été un pouvoirs que j'ai eu dès la naissance.Je l'ai eu bien plus tard. Avec mes sœurs, si on combine les 3 pouvoir, on obtient un pouvoir puissant qui as même permis de tuer la source: un pouvoir qui confère au démon qui le possèdent, un pouvoir terrible qui lui donne le contrôle absolu sur l'enfer. Et les autres démons lui doivent fidélité automatiquement. On peut tuer les démons avec nos pouvoirs , des potions ou des formules magiques.

Pour prouver ses dires, Prue fit une démonstration de ses pouvoirs et répéta le même sort qu'elle avait utilisé sur les rideaux.

\- Je vois mais pourquoi êtes vous venue dans notre monde. Vos sœurs sont -elles ici?

Prue raconta ce que le fondateur avait raconté à Léo puis leurs recherches et leurs découvertes. Elle posa un autre question à Dumbledore :

-Phoebe a eu une prémonition d'un sorcier qui as voulu attaqué un bébé. Cependant même si sa mère est morte, lui il a survécu mais avec une cicatrice. Quelque année après, le bébé devenu adolescent combat de nouveau ce sorciers. Pouvez vous me dire qui il est ?

\- Oui je peux, mais je pense que je doit moi aussi vous raconter comment fonctionne mon monde. Dans le mien, nous utilisons pas la magie comme vous. Nous pratiquons la magie grâce à des baguettes. Il existe un monde magique et non magique comme dans le votre. Les personnes non magiques sont appelés moldu et ne connaisse pas l'existence de la magie. Nous avons un ministère avec un ministre qui résoud les problèmes magiques et s'assurent qu'aucun moldu n'apprennent l'existence de la magie. Pour cela, il collabore avec le ministre non magique. Des moldus peuvent donner naissance à des sorciers. Je n'aime pas ce nom pour une raison que je vous expliquerais tout à l'heure, mais ces sorciers sont appelés « sang de bourbe».

Certains sorciers peuvent s'orienter dans le mal, dans les ténèbres, malheureusement. A ce jour, il y a eu deux mauvais sorciers puissant : le premier est Grinderwald. J'ai réussi à le tuer. Je ne vais pas en parlé plus à son sujet car ce n'est pas de lui que vient la menace. Le deuxième est un homme qui possède plusieurs noms. Toute la communauté magique a peur d'utiliser son nom. On le désigne par « vous savez qui» . Il se fait également appelé « lord Voldemort» par ses disciples appelé mangemort ( mauvais sorciers) mais son vrai nom est Tom Elvis Jédusor. Les deux sorciers maléfiques veulent ou voulaient la même chose, tuer les « sang de bourbes» et moldu. Pour ne garder que dans le monde des sorciers des «sang pur» . Bien sur, les bons sorciers dont je fait partis, ne font pas la différence et ne prononce pas ces mots qui distinct un sorcier d'un autre. Un jour, «vous savez qui», qui n'est d'ailleurs pas un sang pur, a appris une prophétie. Elle annonce qu'un enfant qui naîtra sous peu, à l'époque et dont les parents auront combattu trois fois Voldemort, aura le pouvoir de le vaincre définitivement. Il assassine donc ses parents et tente de tuer l'enfant avec une formule puissante, mais il n'y parvient pas, le sort rebondit sur le bébé .Mais il laisse cependant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Et il disparaît. Le nom de l'enfant est Harry Potter.

\- Je suppose que c'est lui que je doit empêcher d'aller dans notre monde. Je vous aiderer soyez en sur. Cependant je doit avouez que je ne sais pas comment vivre dans ce monde.

Dumbledore réfléchissait pendant quelque minute, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il faisait autant confiance à Prue mais il pouvait au moins dire que celle-ci disait la vérité. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. De plus, quand il a préparé le thé, il avait ajouté quelque goutte de _veritaserum_. Il ne pouvait donc niait qu'elle disait la vérité et qu'elle voulait vraiment aider. Il pensa que peut être, il pourrait l'intégrer comme professeur à Poudlard. Ainsi il aurait un œil sur elle, pourrait l'aider et lui apprendre plus sur ce monde. En échange, elle pourrait leurs apprendre plus de choses sur son monde. Car si le combat final a lieu dans le monde de prue il fallait quand même, connaître plus que quelque détails.

\- Prue, je vous propose un poste a Poudlard en tant que professeur. Comme vous n'avez aucune idée de comment vivre ici.

-J'apprécie volontiers votre offre. Si je gène ou quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je leurs apprendrait quoi exactement?

\- Je vous laisse quartier libre pour la façon dont vous allez enseigner. Par contre, je pense que vous pouvez enseigner, leur apprendre comment est votre monde et comment devenir un bon sorcier.

\- J'ai vraiment quartier libre ? Car dans mon monde pour combattre les démons , il faut qu'on sache se battre physiquement, je vais devoir forcément leur apprendre.

\- Je pense que ce serait pas une mauvaise idée. Ça leur ferait leur sport de la semaine ajouta t-il avec un sourire


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : préparation d'un nouveau mode de vie

Dumbledore montra l'école a Prue en lui expliquant a quoi servait chaque salle de cours. Bien sur, il a raconté comment, se répartissent les étudiants sorciers, par familles : Serpentard, Poutsouffle,Serdaigle Gryffondor, et l'origine de cette division. Il lui montra le terrain de Quidditch en lui expliquant le but de ce sport. Ils sont allés ensuite voir Hagrid, il était en train de s'occuper d'un œuf. _Bon Dieu Hagrid, tu en as pas marre avec toute les bestioles que tu as déjà élevés._

Le soir arriva très vite, après le souper, Prue décida de se promener seul dans le manoir.

Elle avait décidé de le faire tous les soirs afin de connaître par coeur, la localisations des salles, pour être enfin prête pour le jour de la rentrée. Puis elle décida d'aller ce coucher. Demain, elle irait voir Dumbledore pour lui demandé si les ordinateurs dans ce monde existait.

Le lendemain matin, Prue pris son petit déjeuné en compagnie des professeurs qui avait décidé de rester pendant l'été. Ainsi, elle a pu faire la connaissance de ces nouveaux collègues de travail. Tous le monde lui a demandé d'où elle venait. Comme elle ne connaissait pas le monde d'ici, elle a préféré dire la vérité sans toutefois en révélé trop. Dumbledore lui avait dit de ne rien dire, car une réunion avec tout les professeurs aurait eu lieu d'ici 3 semaines. C'est à ce moment là que les professeurs auront l'occasion d'apprendre plus à son sujet. Elle avait donc répondu qu'elle venait d'un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, un lieu moldu et que ils en sauraient plus lors de la fameuse réunion. Elle décida d'aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore , accompagné de Minerva McGonagall pour le mot de passe . Une fois, dans le Bureau, le professeur McGonagall laissa Prue seul avec Dumbledore.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, mais j'aurais quelques questions importantes à vous poser, puis-je?. Dit Prue

\- Je vous en pris.

\- Tout d'abord, j'ai promis à mes sœurs de leurs envoyé régulièrement de mes nouvelles. J'aimerai savoir si les ordinateurs dans votre monde existent ?

\- les moldu l'utilisent je crois, pour différentes choses.

\- très bien, si cela vous dérange pas, il m'en faudra un, pour que je puisses envoyé un mail

\- En tant que directeur je me doit de connaître le monde moldu mais qu'est ce qu'un mail ?

\- c'est un courrier électronique.

A la tête de Dumbledore, Prue compris qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Elle a donc ajouté :

\- je vous montrerai comment ça marche si vous voulait.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Je voulais savoir dans quelle famille Harry Potter appartient et quels sont ses amis ? Si jamais il y a d'autres choses que vous pensez que je doit savoir, je vous pris également de m'en faire part.

\- Harry est dans la famille Gryfondor, tout comme ses amis Ron weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils ne s'entendent pas du tout avec Draco Malfoy, un serpentard.

\- très bien merci .

Elle allait partir quand Dumbledore a commencé à lui dire :

\- une dernière chose, vous n'êtes pas enregistré au ministère de la magie, nous devront allés voir le ministre pour vous ajouté dans la liste des sorciers. Je pensais après demain. Je vous laisse vous installer. Ensuite nous devrons acheter quelques affaires qui me semble nécessaire que vous ayez. Pour l'ordinateur, je vais y aller tout a l'heure, vous l'aurez en fin d'après midi.

Prue réalisa quelque chose :

\- Je vous remercie. Au faite, juste par curiosité, comment vous communiquez dans le monde magique.

\- très bonne question, nous envoyons des courriers écrite à la plume, c'est notre manière d'écrire . Puis une chouette domestique ce rend au destinataire pour lui donner le courrier.

-intéressant.

Et Prue partie en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle commença par étudier la carte géographique du monde moldu . A son étonnement, la géographie de ce monde été le même que la sienne : Les même pays, superficie, populations. Leurs technologies étaient la même. Tout à l'identique. _Bon au moins je ne serais pas perdu de ce côté du monde_ pensa Prue. Puis ce fut l'heure d'aller mangé. Il était midi. Elle discuta encore une fois avec les professeurs. Elle passa l'après midi dans la bibliothèque, a apprendre comment fonctionne le monde magique. Juste avant le souper, Dumbledore est venue lui apporté son ordinateur portable. Elle a dut lancer un sort pour obtenir une connexion wi-fi, l'école n'en possède pas puisque c'était un outil moldu. L'avantage d'être dans ce monde, c'était qu'elle n'était pas limité par la magie, il y avait pas de profit personnelle. Elle expliqua a Dumbledore comment un ordinateur pouvait être utilisé, il pensa que c'était une création très ingénieuse. Le soir après le dîner, elle se promena dans l'école pour vérifié si elle connaissait bien les couloirs et les salles des différents étages. Elle rencontra les fantômes habituel qui vivent dans le château . La première fois elle a été vraiment surprise de la présence de ces fantômes puis elle s'est habitué à leurs présence tout en discutant avec eux, de même que les personnages dans les tableaux. Puis elle décida de retourné dans sa chambre. Elle envoya un mail à piper pour lui dire qu'elle était bien arrivé et elle raconta ce qu'elle avait appris . Une fois le mail envoyé,elle alla se coucher. Le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'elle a fait, c'était de regarder si piper lui avait répondu. Effectivement, il y avait un message, elle le lues, apparemment Piper, Phoebe et Paige étaient inquiètes de ne pas avoir eu de message plus tô maintenant qu'elles avaient eu son mail, elles étaient rassurées. Les sœurs ont pris note de tous ce qu'elle avait dit dans le mail sur ce monde. Et elles étaient contentes que Prue est trouvé un travail, une couverture et un allié.

La journée se passa comme la précédente : petit déjeuner, bibliothèque, repas du midi, bibliothèque, souper, promenade, mail et dodo.

Au petit matin, Prue regarda de nouveau ces mails, pris le petit déjeuner et alla dans le Bureau de Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui, elle devait allait au ministère, s'inscrire dans la liste des sorciers. Puis une fois fait, le professeur, lui avait dit que des achats était nécessaire. D'après ce que Prue avait lu dans les livres, les achats magiques se passé a Diagon Alley.

\- Vous êtes pile a l'heure- dit Dumbledore.

\- C'est la moindre des choses, vous passez la journée pour m'aider alors je me doit de l'être. Dites moi, nous y allons par la poudre de cheminette ? - demanda Prue

\- Exactement , c'est à la bibliothèque que vous avez appris ce moyen de transport – a répondu Dumbledore plus par une affirmation que par une question .

Dumbledore n'était pas surpris par la connaissance de Prue à ce sujet. En effet, il avait demandé a Minerva de gardé un œil sur Prue. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle, non, mais elle était une inconnu de ce monde, il fallait un temps d'adaptation . Et même s'il avait confiance en Prue, il n'avait pas une confiance aveugle comme quand on est amis donc il était logique de surveiller les agissements de la nouvelle.

Prue se rendit compte de cela, elle s'en fichait, il était normale qu'on la surveille, cela faisait que 4 jours qu'elle était là, elle ne connaissait rien d'ici. Et personne ne la connaissait.

\- Allons y, pour s'y rendre il faut dire «ministère» et jeter la poudre.- dit -il à Prue

Dumbledore est allé le premier, donnant l'exemple à Prue et ainsi il pourrait la récupérer à la sortie.

Prue à suivi Dubledore et arriva dans le ministère sans encombre.

D'après ce qu'avait lu Prue à la bibliothèque, le ministère était un immense bâtiment souterrain composé de sept départements:

Département de la justice magique, des accidents et catastrophes magiques, des contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, de la coopération magique internationale, des transports magiques, des jeux et sports magiques, et pour finir le département des mystères.

Eux-mêmes divisés en bureaux secondaires pour traiter des différents aspects du monde de la sorcellerie.

Dumbledore pensa que c'était mieux pour Prue de connaître le ministre de la magie : Cornélius Fudge. Ils se dirigèrent vers son Bureau, Dumbledore frappa à la porte et entendirent une voix leurs disant de rentrer.

-Bonjour M. Fudge je viens ici pour vous présenter, le nouveau Professeur de Poudlard Mlle Haliwell

\- Enchanté Mlle Halliwell, vous allez enseigner qu'elle domaine ?

\- Enchanté également M. Fudge

Dumbledore coupa Prue pour ajouter :

\- Prue donnera des cours sur une nouvelle matière : l'art du combat. Il est essentielle que les jeunes saches ce défendre physiquement. Cette matière est conjugué au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle pourra également assurer des cours sur d'autres matières dont elle excelle. Je suis sur que M. Lupin sera ravi de collaborer avec Mlle Halliwell ici présente.

\- Je sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête Dumbledore, tu crois vraiment que les étudiants ont besoins de savoir ce battre nous sommes en paix. «Vous savez qui» a disparus il y a près de 13 ans et i pas d'autre menace .

\- vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Voldemort reviendra, il n' a pas disparu pour toujours. Et même s'il ne revient jamais , n'oublie pas Sirius Black, il s'est échapper, il y a 15 jours il me semble.

\- Sirius Black n'est pas un problème, des détraqueurs le suivent à la trace. Il sera vite arrêter.

Pendant que Dumbledore faisait face à Fudge, Prue réalisa quelque chose. La prémonition de Phoebe , un Harry ado qui combat Voldemort n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Puisque le premier ministre et Dumbledore n'en avait pas encore parlé. Pour eux, Voldemort a disparu il y a 13 ans et depuis la paix règne dans leur monde .

\- Monsieur. le premier ministre intervient Prue.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Prue.

\- Même si nous sommes en Paix, et je souhaite que ça dure, il me semble essentielle de prévoir toute les situations possibles aussi hypothétique qu'elle soit. Imaginer un instant un étudiant qui est devant un criminel. Celui ci désarme l'étudiant de sa baguette magique. Pour éviter qu'il devienne une victime, un cadavre , un mort, il faudra bien que l'étudiant puisse esquiver un sort, et assommer le criminel. Je sais que le sort de mort Avada Kedavra, est un sort impardonnable, interdit d'utilisation mais vous pensez qu'un criminel va réfléchir avant de l'utiliser. Et l'école donne bien des cours de défense, cela reste également hypothétique puisque vous êtes en paix, pourquoi pas le compléter. Et selon, l'avenir de ces jeunes, selon le métier , par exemple les Aurors, vous ne pensez pas que ça pourrait leur être bénéfiques .

Prue savait qu'elle avait marqué un point, merci la Bibliothèque. Très loin de là, Ron Wesley éternua.

 _T_ _ient quelqu'un pense a moi_ \- pensa Ron.

Fudge lui n'était pas content, que l'on conteste son autorité, c' était impardonnable. Cependant il devait bien avoué qu'elle avait des arguments . Avec une mauvaise foi, il ajouta :

\- Très bien, cette année vous êtes a l'épreuve , s'il y a le moindre accident, vous et votre matière seront bannis de l'école. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Très bien M. le premier Ministre, et j'ajouterai qu'aucun incident aura lieu, soyez en certain.

\- Je l'espère vous

Ce fut à Dumbledore d'intervenir :

\- M. Fudge, nous sommes également venues inscrire Mlle Halliwell dans la liste des sorcières pratiquant la magie.

\- Pourquoi n'est elle pas déjà inscrite dans la liste ?

\- Elle est une sorcière wiccane, elle s'est rendu compte que très récemment, qu'elle venait d'une famille de sorcier et qu'elle pouvait utiliser la magie. En faite elle m'a tout de suite contacté pour me demandé de l'aider. Je l'ai formé très rapidement. Elle avait beaucoup de connaissance théorique mais manquait un peu de pratique . Je lui ai dit que pour lancer des sorts nous utilisons le vocabulaire latin, qu'elle connaissait déjà. Après avoir lu quelque livre sur le sujet et pratiqué quelques jours, elle a subit un examen. Elle a un niveau de professionnel maintenant. Nous sommes venus tout de suite dès que j'ai eu fini de l'évaluer. Elle est en capacité d'enseigner n'importe qu'elle domaine, même les sorts , qu'elle a découvert i semaines.

Fudge ne fut pas étonner, ça arriver souvent qu'une sorcière wiccane se découvre des pouvoirs magiques et qu'elles apprennent très rapidement . La différence entre un winccanns et un sorcier , c'est de lancer des sorts. L'étude de prémonition, les plantes, les potions … restaient identiques. Cependant, Fudge ignore le faite que Prue a des pouvoirs personnels, dans ce monde, les wiccanes n'en n'ont pas. Dumbledore et Prue étaient d'accord pour garder cela secret, pour éviter des questions embarrassantes. Dumbledore connaissait Fudge, il n' avait pas bien confiance en lui et prue non plus, après les événements de tout a l'heure, il avait donné mauvaise impressions.

\- Je m'occupe de l'inscrire, qu'elle est votre prénom ?- finit par dire Fudge

-Prue

\- Prue Halliwell s'est noté. N'oublie pas ce que je vous ais dit tout à l'heure. Ce fus un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré. Mlle Halliwell, Dumbledore, je vous dit à Bientôt.

Prue et Dumbledore quittèrent le Bureau de Cornélius Fudge et alla au Bureau de Dumbledore pour aller manger. L'après midi sera consacré au shopping. Mais avant de rejoindre les autres professeurs à table, Prue avait une question.

\- Dumbledore, qui est Sirius Black?

\- Sirius Black est un criminel très dangereux, il a livré les parents de Harry Potter à Voldemort. Je m'explique, lorsque que James et Lily Potter ont compris que leurs fils était l'enfant de la prophétie, ils se sont cachés. Sirius Black qui était un ami d'enfance de James et de Lily est devenue leur personne de confiance . Sirius Black était le seul à connaître l'endroit où les Potter se cachaient. Pour s'échapper et éviter la prison il a tué un ami à lui et aux Potter, Peter Pettigrow , laissant seulement la main de Peter sur le lieu du crime . Il tua par la même occasion 13 moldus.

\- C'est horrible

\- Oui en effet, c'est ce que dit la version officiel

\- La version officiel ? donc ce n'est pas la vrai histoire

\- Non en effet, Mlle Halliwell, ce que je vais vous dire sous peu est hautement confidentiel. 4 personnes sont au courant, dont deux sont morts.

James et Lily comptait effectivement prendre Sirius Black comme Gardien du secret. Mais Sirius était contre cette idée. Le faire gardien du secret était trop facile à deviner

\- Trop facile à deviner ?

\- Oui en effet , sachez que Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry Potter. Il était donc évident de penser que ça serait le gardien du secret. C'est ce que voldemort penserai. Alors à la dernière minute, James et Lily ont changé de personne et ont nommé Peter Pettigrow comme personne de confiance. Mais…

-Mais Peter Pettigrow les as trahit- a ajouté Prue

-Exactement, pour ce qui est de la suite, je l'ignore . Est ce que sirius pris de folie a tué pettigrow et les 13 moldus. Je l'ignore. C'est pour ça, que j'essais depuis, de rassembler des informations sur son innocence. Mais j'en ai trouver encore aucun. Le mieux serais de retrouver Peter Pettigrow.

\- Mais n'est-il pas mort ?

\- Un mort sans corps n'est pas une mort confirmé pour moi . Il aurait bien pu se couper la main pour s'échapper et faire tomber Sirius.

\- Très bien je vois.

\- Une dernière information, , le professeur de défense des forces du mal avec qui vous allez faire des cours ensembles, était un ami d'enfance de James, Peter et Sirius. Mais il croit la version officiel. Il n'avait pas été mis dans la des raisons que je ne peut vous donnez pour l'instant car c'est son secret pas le mien. Éviter donc de parler de ce sujet avec lui. En effet, il pense que 2 de ces amis d'enfance son mort et que le dernier est un traite. Pour Harry, ne lui en parler pas non plus, on ne doit pas interférer dans sa relation avec son parrain. Sirius reste officiellement un criminel hautement rechercher. Harry peut être en danger s'il le recherche et peut avoir de grave problème s'il décide d'aider Sirius. De plus Harry ne sait pas qu'il a un parrain. Même si, cette dernière information ne restera pas secret longtemps. Il le découvrira très bientôt.

\- Je comprend, je saurais faire profil bas, tout en restant vigilante au moindre danger.

\- Je vous remercie.

Ils allèrent manger puis alla a Diagon Alley. Une fois là-bas, Prue transforma sa monnaie en argent de ce monde. Elle commença par s'acheter une baguette, en bois de saule, le même bois que Lily Evans, la mère de Harry Potter.

 _Intéressant_ se dit Dumbledore.

Ils sont ensuite allés acheté des habits pour professeur, une chouette pour communiquer dans ce monde , le nécessaire pour préparer des potions. Prue voulu s'arrêter dans un librairie pour regarder les livres, elle acheta un peu de tout. Plus elle avait d'information plus elle pourra s'intégrer dans ce monde. De plus une fois qu'elle aura lu tous les livres, elle les enverra par magie à ses sœurs pour qu'elles puissent aussi en apprendre d'avantage. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire avec les livres de la bibliothèque de l'école. Enfin, elle voulait également apprendre à voler sur un balai, c'était un moyens de transport dans ce monde donc elle devait apprendre.

Puis ils sont rentrés, Prue alla ranger toute les affaires qu'elle avait acheter. La journée de Prue du 15 juillet, se fini par un souper et un mail pour ses sœurs. Avant de s'endormir, elle pensa qu'elle connaissait beaucoup de chose sur ce monde maintenant et qu'elle lirait ces livres le soir avant de dormir. Le matin elle se consacrerait à apprendre à voler et effectuer quelques potions de ce monde . Bien qu' elle est pu constater que les ingrédients utilisés était les mêmes. L'après midi, elle organiserait ses cours pour les étudiants . Elle devait se préparer pour la réunion qui aura lieu le 30 juillet. D'ici là , elle devait avoir une idée précise du contenu de ces cours, car elle devait fournir à Dumbledore une liste de fourniture que les étudiants devront acheter avant la rentrée.

Prue était régler comme une montre, le matin, elle préféra apprendre de manière pratique et la théorie lorsqu'elle avait fini par apprendre à voler et à faire des potions. Ce fut rapide, c'est aussi un don de famille qu'elle avait hériter avec sœurs , le faite d'apprendre rapidement et sans effort. L'après midi, Prue réfléchis aux cours qu'elle allait donner. Pour apprendre à se battre physiquement, les étudiants avait juste besoin d'un ensemble de sport. Elle l'inscrivit dans sa liste.

Pour le cours de potion , ils avaient déjà le nécessaire puisque le professeur Rogue enseigner depuis longtemps cette matière. Il n'y avait pas besoin de matériel pour réciter des formules. Et pour la connaissance magique et non magique de son monde, il n' y en avait pas besoin non plus. De toute façon si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, elle enverrais un mail à ses sœurs, pour qu'elle lui envois les livres nécessaire.

Les journée passa rapidement , Prue était bien occupée. Aujourd'hui s'était le 30 juillet. Le jour de la réunion, le jour où Dumbledore ne sera pas le seul à savoir qu'elle venait d'un autre monde.

Prue se leva de son lit, se prépara et se dirigea dans la salle de réunion. Elle n'était pas la première arriver ni la dernière. Elle s'assit à la table ronde et attendit que tout le monde arrive. Dumbledore était le dernier et ouvrit le début de la réunion :

\- Bien commençons, comme tout les ans, je vais vous présenter les nouveaux professeurs . Cette année, il y aura une exception, je veux aussi que les anciens se présente. En effet, nous avons un nouveau professeur, qui n'a pas fait étude ici et il ne connaît personne. Les anciens vous pouvez commencer.

Ainsi tout les professeurs habituels se présentèrent, qu'elle matière ils enseignés et depuis combien de temps. Puis Dumbledore repris la parole.

\- Très bien, maintenant, je vous présente M. Lupin, certain l'ont eu comme professeur ou comme camarade d'école.

Sachez que cette année, il y aura une nouvelle matière assuré par Mlle Halliwell.

Son parcours est atypique et avant que vous demandiez qu'elle matière elle va enseigner, je laisse le soin à Mlle Halliwell de venir se présenter et de raconter ce que vous m'avez dit il y a de cela 3 semaines.

Prue se leva, et se dirigea à l'endroit où Dumbledore se situer. Elle commença par donner son nom et prénom. Très rapidement elle expliqua d'où elle venait, sa famille , la menace en ajoutant certains informations comme Démon , fondateurs , la recherche qu'elle a effectué avec ses sœurs, leurs découvertes ,la raison pour laquelle elle est venu et pourquoi elle était seul. Puis, elle expliqua ce qu'elle allait enseigner. Un fois qu'elle avait fini, il y avait un blanc de plusieurs longues minutes. Tout le monde sembler digéré la nouvelle, elle crut voir des lueurs de questions dans certains yeux. Dumbledore cassa le blanc pour ajouter :

\- Avant de douter de son discours, je peux vous garantir qu'elle dit la vérité. Elle a été soumise au _Verisaterum_ et elle m'a montré des preuves pendant 3 semaines qu'elle disait bien la vérité. Je sais que c'est difficile de pensais qu'un ou plusieurs mondes parallèle existent mais c'est bien le cas. Je tient aussi a ajouté que ces informations ne doivent pas sortir d'ici pour l'instant. Pour ce qui est des cours, et bien on va faire en sorte que cela ne sorte pas de l'école pour l'instant.

\- Et comment allez vous faire cela ? Demanda Minerva

\- Nous allons lancer un sort aux étudiants pour qu'ils ne puissent pas en parlé en dehors de l'école et encore moins de l'écrire. Je sais que l'on ne doit pas encourager se genre de pratique, mais la situation est critique. Je n'est pas le choix . C'est dans l'intérêt de tous que nous gardions la situation secrete le plus longtemps possible. Bien évidemment, c'est une situation provisoire, un an tout au plus. Même si cela risque d'être découvert avant. Officiellement Mlle Halliwell enseigne l'art du combat.

ça sera tout vous pouvez disposez.

vous pouvez rester quelque minutes de plus.

Vous et Mlle Halliwell allé enseigné des matières complémentaires, ce serait bien que vous faisiez des cours ensemble .

Les deux hochèrent la tête comme affirmation

-Je vous laissent vous organisez et vous souhaites de bonnes fin de vacances , je vous reverrais dans un mois pour la rentrée.

Dumbledore parti laissant les deux, seules. Prue et Rémus Lupin ont tout les deux convenues de rester en contact par lettre pour organiser leurs premiers cours. Le reste pouvait se faire à la rentrée. Ainsi Prue continua de se préparer pour ses cours et continua d'en apprendre d'avantage sur ce monde. Sans oublier les mails qu'elle envoie tout les soirs à ses sœurs pour leurs raconter sa journée et leurs apprendre ce quelle avait appris .


End file.
